Wikia Rules
Necroposting: Posting on a thread that is dead more than 3 weeks. hours : Check the dates on the last reply before posting a reply. The Staff Introduction board is an exception. :: Blog comments and personal wall comments are excluded from this rule. * Swearing: Use of foul language. hours - 1 day :: Use #### in place of foul words, however, words like "wtf", "shit", "lmao", and such are still allowed. * Large Quotes: Posting a reply including an excessively large quote chains of over 7. hours - 1 day :: Only respond to the statement you are responding to. Delete the other text. * Misuse of Article: Creating a page for the wrong purpose. hours - 1 day :: Use the forums for ideas, and if needed, your own user blogs for personal articles uses. * Changing Quote Bubble: Changing an already filled quote. day : Ask for permission from the owner of the quote prior to editing their quote. :: This rule also means no correcting grammar or adding words etc to a filled out quote. * Posting Large Images: Posting an image that takes up a large portion of the page. day :: Remember to check how big it will appear on the page before posting it. Restrict it. * Creating Threads in the Wrong Category: Creating a thread on the wrong board. day :: Check if you are posting on the Official Announcement or Staff Introductions board before publishing. * Edit Another User's Profile: Editing another user's profile. days :: Ask for permission from the user prior to editing their profile. * Adding useless/false information: Adding joke tips/trivia to pages. hours - 1 day : Make sure what you are placing is useful and truthful. :: For suggestions, use forum instead. ☀ * Attacking the Staff Team: Insulting the people that work for R2D. days - 1 week :: This especially applies after you were banned, but this can happen if you are being just plain annoying. * Talking Bad About Other Users: Tarnishing a player's reputation. days - 1 week :: Intentionally saying statements that cause other people to have a negative option about the subject. * Taunting: A remark made in order to anger, wound, or provoke someone. days - 1 week :: Topics of sensitivity will be especially monitored. * Spamming: Excessive repetition of a message. days - 1 week :: Sending the same message randomly to people, or simply reposting the same message over and over. * Gossip: Excessively tarnishing a player's reputation. days - 1 week :: The action of intruding into a user's private life, and creating rumours. * Harassment: Aggressive pressure or intimidation. days - 2 weeks :: Block duration will increase drastically if the user attacked is new to the Wikia. * Flamewars: A lengthy exchange of angry or abusive messages between users. days - 1 month :: All users involved will be affected. * Threats: Hack threats, hostile real life statements or suggestive suicide thoughts on someone. week - 2 month * Shocking Media: Usage of material that is intended to be revolting to viewers. days - 2 weeks * Racism: Usage of hateful content against anyone. week - 1 month * Hate Speech: Usage of content that encourages harmful acts against anyone. week - 2 months * Being Suggestive: Discussing sexual subjects or using sexual words. weeks - 1 month * Vandalism: Deliberate destruction of damage to public or private property. weeks - 1 month * Scamming: A dishonest scheme. weeks - 1 month * Terrorism: The use of violence and intimidation in the pursuit of political aims. weeks - 1 month * Insert Audio Publicly: Inserting audio that auto plays on public pages. month - 3 months * Propaganda: Talking, posting or glorifying feminist, LGBT, gay or other groups. days * Talking about the recent raids: Discuss or talking anything related to the raid that happened recently. day - 1 week * Starting a drama: We do not tolerate any drama. week * Child Endangerment: Predatory behavior or anything that sexualizes children. month * Inappropriate Username: Stay blocked until a user changes their username TEMPORARY * Inappropriate Profile Picture: Stay blocked until a user changes their profile picture. TEMPORARY * 10th Block: When a user reaches their tenth block on this Wikia, they are no longer welcome. * Troll Account: The sole purpose of the account is to do inappropriate, harmful activities to everyone else. * Alternative Account: Using an account to bypass an earlier ban or to pretend to be someone else. * Insert Explicit Audio Publicly: Inserting ear rape or explicit audio that auto plays on public pages. * Malicious Offsite Links: Posting an offsite link whose content regards potentially harmful hacking activity. * Pornography: Talking, posting or mentioning pornography. * Raiding wiki: '''Self explanatory. * '''Staff Impersonation: Owning an account whose username and behavior and/or appearance are prompted to impersonate an official staff member. Category:Browse